Golden Fantasia/Quotes/Dlanor
Story Mode Dlanor and Will Prologue * Will: To think that you and I would join forces. ...How gracious of the Great Court. * Dlanor: The elimination of evil WITCHES. That is the mission we have been tasked WITH. * Will: ...I'm keeping Diana waiting. Let's finish this up quickly. * Dlanor: It will be a rare joint effort between the heads of Eiserne and the SSVD. Let us enjoy OURSELVES. Match 4 Prologue * EVA-Beatrice: The witch's eyes hover in the darkness, waiting for you amidst the shadows of the hallway! * Virgilia: Bad children who are picky eaters...get eaten themselves by the witch hiding under the bed... Hohohohoho...! * Dlanor: ENOUGH. We won't let you evil witches run rampant any MORE. * EVA: Evil? That's so mean. We were just playing pranks on the kids! * Will: And going out of your way to do it on the night of a storm? If you're looking for a dance partner, we've got you covered. Match 4 Victory * Dlanor: And you were once feared for being so COLDBLOODED... ...You have changed quite a LOT. * Will: My past and present are no different. ...I can't forgive evil or witches. That's all there is to it. * Dlanor: The old you wouldn't have accepted such a boring job, CORRECT? * Will: I could say the same. You wouldn't have taken it yourself if you weren't bored to death of stamping documents. * Dlanor: PFFT. ...It would seem we are both enjoying our MISSION. Match 7 Prologue * Beatrice: Rokkenjima's night belongs to me! Come, turn off the lights at once. I'll whisk you away to the world of witches...! * Lucifer: Our tools of torture, like the stakes used to gouge human sacrifices, can't wait to start playing. Heheheheheheheheh...! * Dlanor: Witch time is OVER! From now on, we will be your OPPONENTS! * Beatrice: What?! To think that Inquisitors, and a pair of Agency Heads no less, would come after us for pranking children! The Great Court really does have too much time on their hands! * Dlanor: Yes, we DO. Because of this deployment, 2000 documents yet to be approved have piled UP...! * Will: You've got to be cleverer about it. I left my stamp with the Chief Investigator, so I've got it easy. Thanks to that, I can buy and sell on the foreign exchange market all I want while on the job. Match 7 Victory * Shannon: Thanks, you two. Now, all the terrifying witches are gone. * Will: So, you're the one who put in the request. ...You will tell us, won't you? Why we were called in for something this minor. * Dlanor: Will, asking that is in violation of work REGULATIONS. * Will: I imagine so. Nothing says 'civil servant' like doing your job in silence, then heading for the changing room as soon as the bell rings. * Shannon: ...And so, thanks to their efforts, the scary witches were exterminated. * Ange: Really...? There really aren't any more witches under the bed,or in the closet, or in the darkness outside the window...? * Shannon: No, they're all gone. Will and Dlanor got rid of the scary witch Beatrice. * Dlanor: Leave bad witches to US. Eradicating them is our MISSION. * Will: So, sleep peacefully. By tomorrow morning, the weather will have cleared up. * Ange: Scary witches really won't come into my dreams anymore...? * Shannon: That's right, they won't. ...So sleep peacefully, Ange-sama... Generic Quotes Dlanor and Will * Will: I'd say you've denied them enough already. You go a bit too far sometimes. * Dlanor: I hadn't NOTICED. It is very difficult to control my strength with this Red KEY. vs Battler Before Match * * Victory * Dlanor: Let's rest for a BIT. At the moment, you will not be a CHALLENGE. * Battler: Dammit... I know I'm not this weak...! Dammit, dammit! vs Ange Before Match * * Victory * * vs Beatrice Before Match * * Victory * * vs Shannon Before Match * Dlanor: Are you defending a WITCH? Then I will deny you as WELL. * Shannon: I'm surprised that one of the premises of the orthodox mystery genre has manifested as someone so adorable... Victory * * vs Kanon Before Match * Dlanor: Do you intend to protect a witch? Then I must defeat you FIRST. * Kanon: I mustn't stop here! No matter who my opponent is! Victory * * vs Chiester 410 Before Match * * Victory * * vs EVA-Beatrice Before Match * * Victory * * vs Lucifer Before Match * * Victory * * vs Will Before Match * * Victory * * vs Bernkastel Before Match * * Victory * * vs Lambdadelta Before Match * * Victory * Lambda: Time out for a sec...! Come on, let me have at least a little chance to show off! * Dlanor: When you show off, it is no joke to the rest of US. vs Rosa Before Match * Dlanor: You cannot injure my body with mere BULLETS. It is FUTILE. * Rosa: The Knox Decalogue? I'll take that into consideration. So, you guarantee that the culprit is among us! Victory * * vs Jessica Before Match * Dlanor: Do you know of the Knox DECALOGUE? It gives you the power to THINK. * Jessica: And here's another weirdo! If you're a servant of the witch, I'm not holding back! Victory * * vs George Before Match * * Victory * * vs Erika Before Match * Dlanor: Long time no SEE. Let us play with all we have TODAY...! * Erika: You're my friend, aren't you? Why would you say something like that...? Victory * * vs Ronove Before Match * * Victory * * vs Virgilia Before Match * * Victory * *